


情人诗

by TwinkleYing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleYing/pseuds/TwinkleYing





	情人诗

罗渽民从前爱把黄仁俊比喻成小雏菊。

 

“从前”的意思是两人十代的世纪末尾，被定义的少年感融化在皂香气泡之中，敲碎在青梅花酒的瓷壁上，悬挂在雪上皑皑纯白山角一隅。

 

罗渽民第一次遇见的黄仁俊像是一朵小雏菊，花期将至，罗渽民全身心的念头不过是将这朵花拢在手掌中——只能任他采撷。

 

十九岁的黄仁俊还在学芭蕾。

 

撞进罗渽民眼里时正在脱舞服，眼眉秀气，右脸的小酒窝笑起来时若隐若现，上弦月弯弯。笑声里含杂着气音飘散在舞房湿润的空气之中，粘连着咸涩的汗意直直冲向罗渽民的左胸口。西西伯利亚绵密的冰川就此融化在罗渽民十九岁的六月，他固执地坚信这是剧本敲定的命中注定——哪怕那次误打误撞的邂逅，只是无奈他打赌输了，不得已需要去接隔壁练功房的小表妹。

 

“他的眼睛总是让我想起朝露银河宇宙一类的东西，亮晶晶的那些，你见过小鹿吗？”

 

单方面陷入疯狂热恋之后的罗渽民总被李帝努取笑，笑他说话酸得不行，一见钟情这种见色起意的行为被他夸张的语言包装成神圣的加冕典礼，自己反反复复在幻想之中拉开婚礼的纱裙，暗恋对象却连他姓甚名谁都不大清楚，就被迫出现在这个狂热迷恋者的午夜梦回。

 

“你知不知道你现在很变态。”

 

罗渽民手里正拿着一杯多冰的焦糖奶茶，被捂化的水渍顺着他的手背滑过青筋从手腕处一直往下走，他浑然不觉。缓慢地眨眼转过头回应李帝努的问题：“你知道我第一次看见他在想什么吗？”

 

“我想和他接吻。”  
“我想去亲一亲他的小虎牙。”

 

罗渽民单恋情节作祟，比起牵手拥抱一类凡夫俗子的恋爱剧情，他偏爱刺激、寻欢作乐的、旖旎娇艳的，俞禁密俞热爱是少年的专属情调。他的隐秘往往在心底生根发芽，抽丝剥茧。

 

反正最后会成为男朋友，罗渽民在心底洋洋得意，挑眉冲李帝努没心肝地笑，露出八颗牙齿闪闪发光。

 

舞房的玻璃门自内向外打开，柴可夫斯基圆舞曲被切断在音响之中，大提琴和弦熄灭在门内。罗渽民看见他的小天鹅了，换上休闲服，新鲜的朝气从破洞牛仔裤和白色衬衫袖口的缝隙之中溜出来，像是怀抱着一簇暖融融的夏季日光走向他。罗渽民不可自控的起身走向黄仁俊，骨节分明的手紧紧掐着奶茶的塑料杯，挤成不同形状。窒息感快要把罗渽民淹没，他正在小心翼翼地完成第一次朝圣。

 

“同学你好呀，我请你喝奶茶，我叫罗渽民，你叫什么呀？”其实罗渽民也没有想好第一句应当说什么，善意的谎言背后藏着汹涌的情绪，矜持的自我介绍后附上笑容，他清楚地明白如何用自己无可挑剔的外貌打动人。

 

“啊你好，我叫黄仁俊，谢谢你呀。”

 

扑通扑通，爱神击鼓展示他绚烂的翅膀毫不吝啬地撕下一片尾羽吹向人间，罗渽民能够清晰地感觉到丘比特之箭正直中他的心脏，浪漫血液流经他的每一条动脉心扉，动心是必然的结果，罗渽民已经决定把一生能够消磨的时间全部加注——浪费生命也可以，如果能够和他的小天鹅一起。

 

罗渽民开始长时间的追求，不厌其烦地一次又一次赶往舞房，为此他和那个脾气很臭的小表妹亲近了不少；他同黄仁俊的关系也开始升温，夏日消长，水果味的泡泡糖被戳破，草莓冰淇淋化了一手的黏腻。小表妹的舞蹈课程结束在冬初，于是罗渽民从接送小表妹变成开始每日接送黄仁俊。

 

冬日里的雾漫天，潮湿的冷意缠绕如蛇交错往骨头里钻。于是罗渽民等在玻璃门外的走廊里时总是捧着一杯热饮，桂圆红枣茶、可可棉花糖或者香草拿铁；于是罗渽民总是借机攥紧黄仁俊的手，笑嘻嘻地冲黄仁俊点头说替他暖手，小指却装作不经意间在掌心摩挲；于是罗渽民总是一遍再一遍地道晚安，玩不着调的暧昧却习惯只让黄仁俊走内道。少年的心事在一同渡过夏秋冬的时间里蓬勃生长，像是爬墙的绿植郁郁葱葱盛放在下一个花季。

 

因此来年的春天，黄仁俊从舞蹈班毕业，胡桃夹子的戏码就此拉上帷幕，二十岁的小雏菊在收获最后一个奖杯时表明心迹，告白两个字读来都充满甜蜜的重量，挑破成年人世界的纸窗，就像是沾染过历经千帆的恍然大悟，悬崖不勒马，他左手拿着玻璃奖杯，右手环着罗渽民送来的一大束玫瑰，头顶着路灯投下的破碎光亮，亮出那颗小虎牙：

 

“罗渽民，你要不要做我男朋友？”

 

罗渽民不知道的是黄仁俊是打直球的一把好手，半张脸隐匿在黑暗之中，妆发下舞台时卸的干干净净，眼睛里撒满了碎星星的闪亮。罗渽民又想起他问李帝努的问题。他直直望向黄仁俊的眼睛，觉得自己像饲养了一只罕见的七色鹿，曾经一定偷喝过花瓣上残留的晨露。罗渽民伸手去抓黄仁俊细嫩的手，将自己挤入他的双臂之间，再低下头——完成他这段冗长的桃色电影之中最重大的镜头，他贴上湿漉漉的唇瓣。

 

他舔到黄仁俊的小虎牙。罗渽民一时想到了好多，有青柠味的薯片、荔枝香的润唇膏还有上个周末黄仁俊送他的那只黑莓香水，前调中调后调糅合在一起他尝到黄仁俊刚吃那片西瓜口香糖的味道。和黄仁俊亲吻就像是在吻一只羞涩的小狐狸，他露出狡黠的目光却忘记藏好他半截毛茸茸的尾巴。他将手插进黄仁俊干燥的发丝反复揉搓，像安慰一只不安的小动物那样。

 

听见小朋友急促的心跳声，罗渽民嚯得笑开，眼里都是欣喜。

 

黄仁俊却窘迫的瞪他，眼尾都是熟透的嫩粉色。罗渽民不作声地将人压近，右手拖着后脑勺压向自己，不知疲倦地凑去吻黄仁俊，如同千万次想象一般打上自己深刻的烙印，直至窒息感捆绑住他们俩人，不知生死几何。

 

But thy eternal summer shall not fade.

 

黄仁俊被吻到晃神，唇齿相离，罗渽民蹭蹭他的鼻头。

 

“是莎士比亚呀我的小天鹅。”

 

——但是你的长夏永远不会凋落。

 

粉色的包浆脱落，你将永远成为我爱恋的诗篇。

 

浪漫血液、天鹅、情人诗、桃色电影

 

Love is never deaed.

 

 

=FIN

 

是个练笔不成文   
有机会写写后续


End file.
